kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons (Japanese: グリーンドラゴン lit: Green Dragon) are one of the most common enemies in Kid Chameleon. Description 'Dragon' is a euphemistic and rather unfortunate denomination for a big-headed, armless, anemic T-Rex calf having the power to belch fire at his own feet (about one block ahead). A flying variety exists, which lacks its back extremities but has wings instead; it uses to hover around like an over-sized bumblebee and its fire-belching power is enhanced thanks to its long-time ally, gravity. When stomped on the head or otherwise hurt, such as by an axe in the face, it reverts to its terrestrial form and plummets down to earth. Dragons come in three colors: green, blue, orange. The flying variety, no matter what colour, only takes one hit point before falling to the ground and walking around from then on. Walking dragons's toughness depends on their colour: green dragons are killed by one hit, blue dragons by two, gold dragons by three. Dragons and Flying Dragons are also represented as statues scattered throughout levels featuring the Hills and Sky theme. Behavior Dragons just walk ahead, randomly choosing to turn around for a second every few blocks before continuing their way. They only turn around for good after hitting an obstacle, and not on ledges, so they often commit suicide (as though they didn't look pitiful enough). Although they do not turn around at ledges, they will turn around if they encounter an upwards or downwards slope. Flying dragons move always at the same height, and they only turn around after hitting an obstacle of after an attack. The green flying dragons do not aim for you, but they're strikingly lucky sometimes. Later dragons, the blue and gold varieties, may specifically aim a fireball if you run underneath them. Caution: dragons look meek at first, but they can become very tough and annoying in later levels, where enemies move faster. Attack tries to warm up the frozen floor ahead with its fire breath.]]Land dragons' attack is hardly ever a real threat, while you remember they can do it. If you are Berzerker and feel like taking the Dragon out with a bullrush, be advised. Flying dragons dive towards their objective on each attack, releasing a yellow flame that falls on the ground, and then fly back to their original position. Players can take avail of the opportunity to stomp on them while they're low. Flying dragons turn into regular dragons when they get hit. Protocol Just kill it, unless it breaks your heart. Quite often you can just evade them, jump over them or otherwise avoid them. It is often easier just to do this. Habitat Dragons are encountered in the following levels: Flying Dragons are encountered in the following levels: Trivia *The instructions manual refers to flying dragons as "Dive-Bombing Dragons" *This beta screenshot appeared in a Sega Visions magazine in late 1991. As you can clearly see, there is a blue Flying Dragon in the center of the image, and would have marked the only appearance of a Dragon in a City level. Category:Enemies